


A cuddle

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A cuddle on the USS Endeavor, Captain's cabin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a sick Trekker on Tumblr. Since this is largely Spirk I decided to upload it here. . . I don't write much Spirk fics, so, I saw this as my opportunity to practice some Spirk writing because I will be writing them in my current Doom!Trek!Amost human fic on ao3.

Spock had his arm wrapped around  the young captain's shoulder.

The USS Endeavor was under the command of Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock. Jim was leaned into the Vulcan's shoulder with his hand in the space in between them slightly drooling. Spock slowly made his free hands way to the man's cheek and carefully wiped the drool off. Jim's hand moved to the Vulcan's chest. They were off duty, at the moment, on the federation space starship. He sensed the man's comfort through their bond. Sometimes when the captain was sleeping against his shoulder, the Vulcan could get a good idea what he was dreaming about. For example, Jim was currently dreaming about a very irrational event in which penguins could speak as could fish and the humans spoke gibberish. And the penguins danced.

Highly illogical and irrational.

A smile crept to the sides of the Vulcan's face.

He did not regret engaging into a engagement four years and eight months ago with Jim.

Engaging in a engagement bond.

Then engaging into a marriage bond two years ago.

Those bright blue eyes.

Sapphire eyes.

It was like space in those eyes.

Beautiful, gorgeous eyes that Spock found compassion in.

And love.

McCoy was busy with Chekov in sick bay due to an fight in the rec room.

Spock considered himself lucky.

He was lucky.

That he hadn't lost Jim in the Battle of Altamid.

Or The Battle of Yorktown.

The starbase named after the USS Yorktown, coincidentally

The Enterprise A finishing up construction.

They were returning to the Yorktown and will be there in a few days.

Resuming the five year mission.

Just like that.

It was fascinating how the Enterprise brought together Spock's new family. A family. . . A family that his mentor had looked toward in his darkest times since coming into this timeline. He had shown Jim and McCoy the photograph. The photograph made Jim tearful seeing themselves, but older, aged fine. McCoy was half in disbelief and half in shock that the man in the photograph was him until Jim pointed out they had the eyebrows. Spock's family, not by blood, but by being there for each other and supporting each other. Family by choice. His counterpart's katra was placed in the second ancient hall of thoughts though it had been reported last year to the Commander that surprisingly, there were three Katra's in there instead of one. Spock knew why.

His eyes drifted toward the young man.

They may consider starting a family after retirement.

Or their five year mission.

But it was highly unlikely as space was where the young man belonged.

The only way he would settle down is by space imposing it upon him by either death or worse.

The thought of it horrified Spock.

Because without Jim?

McCoy leaving star fleet.

And a walking shell of himself.

But if it were to happen?

Spock will go after McCoy to preserve what relationship they had per Jim's wishes not to let anything get between them.

Not even contributing to the reconstruction of his society.

Nyota had left their poly relationship after their first stop to the  Yorktown. She couldn't support him with his decision to go to New Vulcan. McCoy and Jim were quite unaware of the Vulcan's decision as he had kept them in the dark facing sudden questions. Perhaps it was coming from Jim due to the link that had developed with the Ambassador. They had been engaged to her until she dissolved the link. Both men cared about the woman, dearly, and respected her.

Nyota was on another starship with Christine Chapel.

She will return to Jim’s command after the short assignment.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'du," Spock said.

Jim shifted fast asleep.

“Ashayam,” Jim mumbled.

_the end_


End file.
